Lelouch's Destiny Date
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has been feeling a little lonely, so he asks Kallen out. They go to a restaurant, that a lonely young-woman, named C. C., is also at.


Notes: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. This story isn't in the same continuity as the anime series and my other stories.

Lelouch Lamperouge thought he was flawless. He was smart, charming, cool, and popular. Despite having such a high opinion of himself, Lelouch felt like there was something missing in his life. Although he was friends with his fellow Student Council members, he often felt lonely and he wasn't sure why.

One day, Lelouch was in a Student Council meeting. He was infamous for being bored and falling asleep during the meetings, but this time he seemed mopey.

Lelouch's friends were used to Lelouch being upset and whining during the meetings, but they weren't used to him moping around. When Lelouch was bored, he often did pranks and other immature things. Since he wasn't up to any of his old tricks, his friends thought that something was up.

Lelouch's best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, sat next to him, while the others continued their meeting. Suzaku looked at Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm not so sure about that."

Suzaku asked, "What's wrong?"

Lelouch said, "It's hard to put my finger on it, but something seems missing in my life. Can you think of anything I'm lacking?"

Suzaku answered, "Good grades."

Lelouch replied, "I'm trying to think of important things I'm lacking, not meaningless fluff."

Suzaku patted Lelouch on the shoulder, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch tricked to talk quieter, so the other Student Council members couldn't hear him. He said, "I guess I feel lonely."

Suzaku had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "Lonely? Why would you be feeling that? You're one of the school's most popular students."

Lelouch replied, "Despite that being an obvious fact, I still get lonely."

Suzaku tried to think about what Lelouch meant. A moment later, he said, "I think you want a girlfriend."

Lelouch had a wide-eyed reaction, because he had never gone on a date. He asked, "Do you think that's why I'm lonely?"

Suzaku answered, "I guess so. If you went on a date, it might cheer you up."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to give that a try."

Suzaku asked, "Who are you going to ask?"

Lelouch took a look at his fellow Student Council members. He thought about Milly Ashford, but he thought she'd spread too much gossip about him and would be kind of annoying. His next thought was Shirley Fenette, but he thought she was too pure and adorable for someone like him.

Finally, Lelouch thought Kallen Stadtfeld. Kallen had a laid-back, cool personality, so Lelouch thought he should ask her. He walked up to her, with a friendly smile on his face, and said, "Hi Kallen."

Kallen wasn't used to being greeted by Lelouch, because he wasn't the friendliest of guys. She said, "Um, hi Lelouch. Can I help you with something?"

Lelouch replied, "Indeed you can. There's a matter we need to discuss."

After a long pause, Kallen said, "Alright, go ahead and talk."

Lelouch stuck his arms in the air and replied, "Hold on, this isn't the right place. Let's go into the hallway."

Kallen responded, "If you say so."

Milly looked at Lelouch and asked, "What are you up to?"

Lelouch explained, "Kallen and I have something to discuss."

Milly had an amused look on her face, while asking, "Are you trying to sneak out of our meeting?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "No, Kallen and I are going to take about an important mission of the Student Council."

Lelouch and Kallen stepped into the hallway. Kallen folded her arms and said, "So, what important mission are we going to talk about?"

Lelouch nervously laughed and replied, "I was stretching the truth, when I said that."

Kallen sighed and responded, "I should of expected that type of behavior from you."

Lelouch said, "Speaking of that, I have an amazing offer for you."

Kallen had a doubtful look on her face, while asking, "What is it?"

Lelouch stuck his hand out and asked, "How about going on a date?"

Kallen wasn't expecting Lelouch to ever ask her out, so she looked shocked. She asked, "You actually want to go-out with me?"

Lelouch answered, "I sure do."

Kallen asked, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "You're very charismatic and cool. I've never really gone on a date."

Kallen shyly replied, "It's something I've ever done, either."

Lelouch asked, "How about giving it a try?"

Kallen answered, "Okay, but you better be on your best behavior?"

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Kallen answered, "Your immaturity is infamous. You've gotten hundreds of detentions and you drive a lot of people crazy. However, I know you have your charms and you have a lot of potential, so I'm going to give you a chance."

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that."

Kallen asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Lelouch answered, "There's a restaurant, that's a few miles away." He nervously chuckled and said, "I forgot the name."

Kallen sighed, wrote the name don on a card, and put the card in Lelouch's pocket. She said, "I'll meet you there, at six."

Lelouch replied, "Sounds good."

After the Student Council meeting was over, Lelouch danced to Suzaku and said, "I have sweet news."

Suzaku asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch answered, "I asked out Kallen and she agreed to it. We have a date, at six."

Suzaku replied, "That's good. I'm happy for you and I hope the date works-out."

Lelouch had a confident look on his face, while saying, "Don't worry, dude. I'm the master of charm, so I couldn't fail."

At six p.m., Kallen arrived at the restaurant, wearing a purple dress. Lelouch wasn't there yet, so she sat at a table and waited for him.

Meanwhile, C. C. was at the restaurant, wearing a red dress. She was a young woman, who was crafty and awesome, but she often got lonely. She was planning on eating alone, which was something she had gotten used to.

A few minutes, Gino Weinberg walked in, wearing a green suit. Gino was a fun-loving and immature pilot. He didn't have a girlfriend, but he was planning on getting one. He looked around and saw Kallen, who was by herself. He tried to look charming, while walking up to her table, and said, "Greetings, whoever you are. I'm Gino Weinberg. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kallen replied, "Um, hi. Can I help you with something?"

Gino said, "I'm in need of a date. Can you assist me?"

Kallen replied, "Bug off, I'm on a date. He just hasn't arrived yet."

Gino nervously said, "I'm sorry. I didn't think you were on a date." He realized he bombed hard, so he ran away from Kallen and continued looking around the restaurant.

C. C. looked up and saw Gino walking towards her. She asked, "Can I help you?"

Gino answered, "I'm single and I'm hoping you have that same problem."

C. C. replied, "Well, I am single, but I wouldn't call that a problem."

Gino responded, "We should have dinner together."

C. C. replied, "I'm not so sure about that. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this is pretty random."

Gino responded, "Come on, I'm a super-hip guy?"

C. C. asked, "Super-hip? What are you talking about?"

Gino answered, "I follow the latest trends and stuff like that." He started singing a corny rap.

C. C. sighed and said, "Stop the singing. You can sit down." Gino did a victory tap-dance and sat down.

A few minutes later, Lelouch arrived. He was late and he had stains over his shirt. He was wearing a black shirt and purple jeans. He pranced to Kallen's table and said, "Hi Kallen."

Kallen replied, "Hi Lelouch. You're late."

Lelouch looked at the table and saw that not only had Fallen already ordered her dinner, she had started eating it. Lelouch said, "Wow, I'm later than I thought I was."

Kallen asked, "Why are you late and what's up with your stained-shirt?"

Lelouch answered, "While I was getting ready, I accidentally poured a bottle of ketchup and a jar of mustard on my shirt. I spent several minutes, trying to get the ketchup and mustard off of me. I didn't get all of it off, but it was good progress."

Kallen sighed and said, "Whatever."

Lelouch looked at Kallen's dinner and started drooling. He grabbed some of her chicken. Kallen looked annoyed, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "I'm hungry."

Kallen replied, "That's why you should order your own dinner."

Lelouch whined, "That'll take too long." He grabbed Kallen's soda and started drinking it.

Kallen angrily said, "You come here late and start gobbling-up my dinner? I thought you had potential and I still know you do, but you failed."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Does that mean this date is over?"

Kallen said, "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry, but you messed-up."

Lelouch replied, "Fair enough." He got up and started walking around the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Gino was being even less charming than C. C. was expecting. He bragged about his pilot skills, kept begging for a kiss, and he had a terrible singing voice. C. C. had enough of Gino, so she said, "I'm sorry, but this isn't working out."

Gino replied, "Come on, I'm really cool and handsome. Can't I have a kiss or something?"

C. C. said, "No, this hangout thing is over."

Gino kept being stubborn and whiny, so Lelouch walked up to him and said, "Dude, I think you should be going."

Gino replied, "But I'm getting ripped off. I want a girlfriend and kisses."

Lelouch said, "Well I totally bombed with Kallen, so you have a shot."

Gino had an excited look on his face, while asking, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "Yeah." Gino started running to Kallen's table.

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "Thank you for your help."

Lelouch replied, "No problem. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge."

C. C. responded, "I don't like telling people my full name, but you can call me C. C."

Lelouch said, "So, your date with Gino didn't work-out?"

C. C. stuck her tongue out and replied, "It wasn't a date. I just wanted somebody to hangout with, but Gino was acting scummy."

Lelouch responded, "That's typical of him. I got rejected, so I better go hit the road."

C. C. replied, "You can go if you want, but if you wanted to sit down and have dinner with me, I wouldn't mind."

Lelouch had a surprised look on his face, while asking, "Really?"

C. C. nodded and said, "You seem like a nice guy."

Lelouch wasn't used to being called nice, but he appreciated the sentiment. He sat down and saw that C. C. was eating pizza. He remembered how angry Kallen got, when he ate her dinner. Lelouch decided to get permission, this time. He asked, "Can I have some of that?"

C. C. said, "Sure, I always order more than I should. Pizza's my favorite food."

Lelouch started stuffing pizza into his mouth, while saying, "That's cool."

Meanwhile, Gino walked up to Kallen. Kallen looked at him and asked, "Can I help you?"

Gino tried to be more polite, so he wouldn't get kicked-out. He said, "Greetings, Kallen. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about not seeming nice earlier. I'd be honored to have dinner with you."

Kallen sighed and replied, "Okay." Gino started doing a corny victory-dance, which made Kallen facepalm and regret her decision.

Lelouch and C. C. ate pizza, while getting to know each other better. Lelouch explained, "I go to Ashford Academy. It's a cool school and I have lots of friends there, but I've felt lonely."

C. C. looked confused, while saying, "If you have so many friends, why would you be lonely?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not sure. Something felt missing. I thought having a girlfriend would cheer me up, so I asked Kallen out. However, I failed at charming her socks off."

Kallen replied, "I know what that's like. I had a boyfriend, named Mao, and things didn't work-out with him."

Lelouch admired C. C.'s hair, while saying, "Wow."

C. C. looked amused, while asking, "What has you so distracted?"

Lelouch answered, "Your hair. I hope this doesn't sound weird, but it's the loveliest hair I've ever seen."

C. C. replied, "That doesn't sound weird. It's a sweet compliment. I hope this doesn't sound like an insult, but you have the messiest shirt I've ever seen."

Lelouch said, "Hey, that did sound like an insult."

C. C. smirked and replied, "It was a fact, not an insult."

Lelouch said, "Fair enough. I should just take my shirt off."

C. C. nervously replied, "No."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

C. C. answered, "If I saw you shirtless, I would drool." She facepalmed and said, "I can't believe I said that."

Lelouch tried to make C. C. feel better, by saying, "It's not a problem. In fact, I consider it a flattering statement."

C. C. looked surprised, while asking, "Really?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm known for corny pick-up lines, so I don't mind at all."

C. C. replied, "Thank you and you know what? Feel free to speak your mind, no matter how weird you statements may be."

Lelouch responded, "Alright then. You're the most beautiful and coolest girl I've ever seen."

C. C. could hardly believe what she just heard. She was expecting Lelouch to say something random, but she wasn't expecting such personal compliments. She nudged him and asked, "Are you joking around?"

Lelouch stuck his arms in the air and answered, "I'm being honest, I promise."

C. C. asked, "How could you call me the most beautiful and coolest girl. After all, you barely know me."

Lelouch replied, "A lot of people claim you need weeks, maybe months, to know stuff like that. However, I believe in love at first sight and the first time my eyes looked at yours, I felt a special feeling in my heart."

C. C. thought about the situation. As soon as Lelouch came by her, she had felt companionship and she felt comfortable with a guy, for the first time. She said, "Lelouch, this night has been full of confusion and I'm confused about why we're so charmed by each other."

Lelouch and C. C. started holding hands, while saying, "Throughout my life, I felt like something was missing. I had so much to appreciate and enjoy, but that was before I met you. Now, my life finally has the happiness it needs."

C. C. smiled and replied, "I feel the same way." She grabbed him and kissed him. Lelouch and C. C.'s love was a sudden surprise, but they knew they were destined for each other.


End file.
